


Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

by Lirimaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirimaer/pseuds/Lirimaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung is the model Hogwarts prefect. Boyishly good looks and brains – what more can you ask for? Well here’s a question: Why are you the only one who seems to question him and his trouble-making friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lesson in Magic

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

You do your best to ignore the irritating noise as you scrawl on your parchment quickly, quill dancing erratically as it leaves sparse inky figures that only barely resemble letters. It was nearing midnight and you had only just returned to the Gryffindor common room after your curfew patrol. Though you had done your best to complete your transfiguration essay, it was taking you longer than usual to grasp the basic fundamentals of the Inanimatus Conjurus spell. You had only just begun getting the hang of vanishing spells before Professor McGonagall had decided to assign new spellwork for your class. It certainly didn’t help that the OWLs were approaching this school year, casting a looming presence over your shoulder during those late nights you spent pouring over your books or patrolling the halls as a newly appointed prefect.

_Tap, tap, tap._

You curse as your attempt to dip your quill into ink results in you accidentally knocking the inkwell on its side, spilling its dark contents on the table.

“Taehyung! Quit that tapping!” you growl at the brown-haired boy sitting at the other end of the table, opposite from you. You hastily pick up the inkwell before it can continue to waste your ink, ignoring the dark stains it leaves on your palm and fingers. Just as the spill begins to reach your parchment as a large, black tendril, you shove it aside and take out your wand.

“Scourgify!” you recite, flicking your wand at the mess, vanishing it instantly. You turn to face the only other person in the room. “Your incessant tapping is giving me anxiety, Taehyung,” you complain, struggling to keep the edge out of your voice.

“Sorry, [Y/N],” the lively boy smiles sheepishly, raking his hands through his hair. “I can’t help my movements sometimes. It doesn’t help that I’ve got a lot of energy left over from that energy drink that I had to help me out on my patrol.”

You sigh, dropping your wand on the table beside your quill as you slump into your seat. “It’s okay, I’m just stressed out about this essay. Having curfew patrol duties this week isn’t helping, either.”

The brown-eyed boy frowns as he watches your slouching form. You watch him with tired eyes as he gathers his books and parchment to slide them across the table. He grabs his quill and ink pot and hops from seat to seat down the table until he plops onto the seat across from you.

“Scourgify,” he chants softly and waves it in the direction of your blotchy hand. A subtle tingling sensation accompanies the spell as the ink vanishes from your skin. You stare at your clean palm for a second before looking up to meet his soft gaze.

“Thank you.”

Taehyung smiles in response. He leans forward and tilts his head as he scans your barely legible parchment. “So what is it that’s troubling you? The inanimate conjuration spell? Maybe I can help you out. Transfiguration is kind of my thing,” he offers eagerly, his bright eyes searching yours for agreement.

You bite your lip as you consider his offer. Despite the fifth-year’s status as a prefect, you knew full well that the boy was a true troublemaker. Unlike the professors and a majority of the student body, you were not fooled by the brunette’s puppy dog smile and high grades. The boy was too good at causing trouble with his friends, Jungkook and Jimin, while leaving no clues for the staff to speculate about their involvement. Even the other Gryffindors were sometimes unsure about whether the sunshine trio was responsible for the caretaker’s sudden changes in hair color or the mysteriously transfigured items around the common room. If anything, they were more likely to blame Jungkook for the pranks. Merlin knows how many detentions the third-year kid had taken for the trio. Jimin was simply too sweet and Taehyung was simply too charismatic to be caught red-handed. As a result, you were less than keen about involving yourself with the protean Gryffindor.

But this was your Transfiguration grade – and potentially your OWL score – at stake.

“Yeah, I just can’t get the conjuration down,” you murmur quietly, sheepishly looking down at your hopelessly sparse parchment. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

“Could you try doing it for me?”

You purse your lips and reach out hesitantly to pick up your wand. Pointing your wand at an empty spot on the table, you wave it while chanting “Inanimatus Conjuratus” as you concentrate hard on conjuring a new inkwell. Much to your disappointment, the spell fails to yield any tangible results.

“Don’t worry, this is definitely a higher level spell compared to the others we have worked on in the past,” Taehyung reassures you. “Can you tell me what you are concentrating on?”

You stare at your wand thoughtfully as you run through your course of action. “Well, first I focus on constructing the shape of an inkwell identical to mine. I imagine shiny, transparent and sturdy glass. Then I focus on its shiny, black ink contents. Finally, I imagine a simple black lid covering the opening.”

“How about the magic? How do you work with it?” he inquires.

“What do you mean?” you frown with uncertainty. You were positive that you had perfected the wand motion and pronunciation.

“When you cast a spell, don’t you feel a tingle or soft buzz around you or on your skin?” he clarifies, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Oh,” you muse thoughtfully. “I guess that does happen. Although it seems like it’s easier to feel when I’m doing Charms work, but not so much for Transfiguration.”

“That makes sense, I guess. You’ve always seemed great at Charms,” he praises you, showering you with a breezy smile.

You blush and smile gently. “Thank you.”

“It’s only the truth,” he replies earnestly. He bites his lip, a thoughtful look crossing his features. “Why don’t we try a little exercise? Do you mind humoring me?”

You stare at him curiously. “Umm, sure I guess.”

“Close your eyes.”

You blink for a moment before you obey, allowing your eyes to flutter closed.

“Now, focus on the feeling of your magic. Try to think about the feeling that washes over you when you cast a charm.”

You allow yourself relax and attempt to reach down within yourself to reach your magical core, imagining the familiar magic blossoming from your navel. After a few seconds of concentration, you begin to feel tingling sensations wash over your skin. You shudder with pleasure at the foreign sensation.

“It’s working,” you whisper quietly, afraid of losing the buzzing sensation of magic licking your skin gently and filling the recesses of your body.

“Now,” Taehyung whispers back, “Try extending your magic past your body. Try reaching the desk with it while keeping your eyes open.”

You let loose a heavy breath as you concentrate on the magic buzzing against your skin, like chains of pure lightning bouncing across the surface with an uneven fervor. Focusing on the embodiment of magic as lightning chains, you tentatively expel it from your body. Suddenly, you can feel the presence of the table in front of you as your magic bounces off of its surface. Your mouth opens involuntarily in wonder as you feel the edge and corner of the desk, able to visualize the table’s physical surface even with your eyes closed.

Eagerly, you press your magic outward, noticing the presence of your books and writing supplies as you scrutinize them with the shifting tendrils of magic. The small obstructions in your path across the table begin to take form as your magic envelopes them completely. With greed for more tactile sensations to experience with your magic, you expel the lightning tendrils outward even further.

“Oh!” Taehyung exclaims, causing you to instantly open your eyes and withdraw the magic closer to your skin. You watch him shiver as you feel your magic recede from his skin.

“I’m sorry!” you apologize, full of worry. “Did I hurt you?”

He blinks, staring at you with widened eyes. “I actually felt that just now. Do it again.”

“What?” you ask, nonplussed. He leans forward across the table, waiting with a fervent expression on his face.

Your eyes widen with surprise before you decide to close them again. Focusing on the remnants of magic on your skin, you feel it build up gradually within you again. You extend the magical energy outward tentatively, reaching across the table until it makes contact with Taehyung. His breath suddenly hitches as the buzzing tendrils dance across his skin, enveloping him as a fluttering blanket of magic. As you feel him across from you, you are able to see him even more clearly than with your eyes open. You explore his soft face, feeling the roundedness of his nose and his slightly parted lips.

Your eyelids twitch upwards while remaining closed when he releases his tongue from his mouth. He hums pleasantly as you tentatively feel the smooth and budded surface of his tongue. You notice him closing his eyes gently and allow your magic to gently roam over his eyelids, feeling the soft bristles of his eyelashes.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar charge of magic washes over your tendrils as they graze across the surface of his skin, causing you to gasp in surprise.

“I’m guessing by that sound that you felt my magic?” he asks cheerfully. His magic begins to seep out of his skin as lively tendrils, mingling against your own in a charged dance.

“Y-yes,” you breathe out with wonder, allowing some of your magic to wrap around his. You can intuitively visualize his strands of magic reaching past your own, using them as a conduit to reach towards you. As his magic washes over your skin, you shudder involuntarily with pleasure. Not even your own magic had stirred such a pleasing feeling against your skin like Taehyung’s was doing now. It almost felt as though his magic had a warm, breezy property, resembling that of a windy summer evening. His tendrils explore your lips, tickling them softly as they flitted warmly across the surface. You giggle as they reach toward your eyelids, blowing against your eyelashes delicately in the process.

“Tickles, doesn’t it?” Taehyung asks with an amused tone. Your magic allows you to sense his lips twisting upward. You begin to blush as his magic breezes across your cheeks.

“Ooh, what was that? You got warm all of a sudden,” he teases you with a knowing tone. Pouting your lips, your eyes flutter open, allowing you to see the space in front of you shifting with subtle flecks of green and white.

“I can see your magic!” you exclaim with astonishment.

He opens his eyes as his magic recedes from your skin, leaving you feeling empty somehow. Your posture minutely sags with disappointment as Taehyung’s warm breezy magic slips away from your body.

“Magic is visible, silly.” He sticks his tongue out playfully.

You huff with indignation while retracting your own magic, which travels as white, shimmering specks as it returns to your body. “Well I’ve only seen it while casting a spell.”

He nods with a smile. “I know. So now that you know how to physically feel your magic, I think you should try the conjuration again.”

You nod eagerly, returning your focus back to the importance of your Transfiguration grades. You take a deep breath and steady your wand. You imagine the magic within you surging into your wand as you chant the spell out loud and wave your wand at an empty spot on your table. You guide the magic from the tip of your wand as it constructs the inkwell’s component piece by piece. Your breath hitches with excitement as you watch the inkwell materialize on the table.

You grab it with your free hand, inspecting it closely. You turn it over in your hand, silently admiring your work as the black liquid sloshed against the walls of the glass container. “Well, it’s not as shiny or as full as I was hoping to make it, but at least I managed to conjure it,” you chatter gleefully. “Thanks so much, Taehyung!”

The brown-haired boy gives you a boxy grin in response, his eyes crinkling delicately. “I’m glad I could help you out!”

“Seriously, you’re a life-saver. I was about to throw myself off of the Astronomy tower in frustration.”

Taehyung’s eyes widen in response. “Well I’m glad there are wards against that kind of thing,” he chuckles. He checks his watch and jerks in surprise. He quickly begins to gather his books and parchment. “Well dang! It’s nearly two in the morning. I need to get to bed or I’ll miss breakfast!”

You jump in your seat with a start. “And I need to finish this essay! Good night, Taehyung!”

“Good luck, [Y/N]!” he cheers encouragingly before rushing toward the boys’ dormitory.

You reach for your quill and hastily dip it into your conjured inkwell. The essay wasn’t going to write itself.

* * *

The next morning, a frantic urging rouses you from your deep slumber. You blink with weariness as you open your eyes to see Irene’s worried figure leaning over you.

“Oh thank Merlin! Hurry up and get dressed, [Y/N]. Transfiguration is in twenty minutes!” she exclaims, throwing your blanket covers aside and shoving your uniform and robes into your chest.

You stare blankly as you process her words. At once, your eyes widen with panic when your sleep-deprived brain catches up to real life. “Oh no!” you groan as you jump out of bed with your uniform in your arms. “I missed breakfast!”

As you hastily change out of your pajamas, Irene digs through your drawer to retrieve your prefect badge. “Yeah, and you missed the sunshine trio’s best prank yet.”

“Oh no. What did they do now?” you ask in annoyance while your fingers stumble through the buttons on blouse.

“Well _somebody_ somehow managed to slip a potion into all of the Slytherins’ goblets. And they all sprouted pig snouts and tails and could only oink. Can you believe that?” Irene snickered as she dropped the pin on your bed.

You quickly slip into your robe and grimace as you listen to her recount this morning’s chaotic breakfast. “Oh no! I bet Yoongi was pissed!”

Irene smirks at the sound of his name coming from your lips. You shoot her a glare as you pin the prefect badge onto your robes and reach for your shoes. Yoongi was the Head Boy, and had been prefect since his fifth year, when you were in your third year. You couldn’t help admiring that he was so studious and smart. Not to mention good-looking. It didn’t help alleviate your crush on him when you had to meet with him and the other prefects every two weeks to discuss duties and school-wide activities. Your softening attitude toward Taehyung quickly soured at the thought of him and his ilk messing with the Head Boy. It was bad enough that he messed with the Hogwarts staff. Did he really have to mar Yoongi’s face while he was at it, even if it was only temporary?

When you finish casting a quick cosmetic charm on your face and hair, Irene grabs your bag and rushes you out of the dorm. She leads you through the Gryffindor common room, picking up a bowl of oatmeal with a piece of toast balancing on top of it from a table.

She pushes the bowl into your hands. “Here. Eat and walk. Professor McGonagall will give us the stink eye if we’re even a second late.”

“Have I told you how amazing you are, yet?” you grin as you rush out of the common room, taking a bite out of your piece of toast.

“No, but you can make it up to me by not putting me on McGonagall’s watch list!”

* * *

The next week, you emerge from Transfiguration beside Irene feeling triumphant. With your elevated mood, your feet seem to encounter no resistance, giving you the impression of walking on air.

“Wow, somebody’s happy,” a whimsical voice behind you catches your attention. You spin on your heel to face the speaker, encountering a fresh-faced Taehyung standing beside Jimin and Jungkook.

“You’re literally floating,” the third year Jungkook comments in awe, staring at your feet.

“Huh?” Your surprise brings you back to the floor before you can look at your feet. “I thought I was just imagining that. How did you even notice that?”

“We didn’t hear any footsteps,” Jimin explains with a smile.

“Quite an interesting bout of accidental magic, Miss [Y/LN],” Professor McGonagall nods with a small smile as she leaves the classroom. You gaze in wonderment at the professor’s retreating form.

“Helloo? Earth to [Y/N],” Taehyung sings as he waves his hand in your face. Your attention snaps back to him. “So what’s got you so happy? Is it what I think it is?”

You unfurl your parchment and display your high mark proudly. “I’ve never gotten such a high score on a Transfiguration essay before!”

Taehyung leans forward to read the red ink, sticking his tongue between his lips. “Wow!” he exclaims, interrupting your thoughts from straying to his tongue and the night you had felt it extensively with your magic. “She even wrote ‘Nicely written’! That’s awesome!”

You grin brightly, “And it’s all thanks to you! I owe you.”

Taehyung smiles, looking at you thoughtfully for a moment. “I think we can arrange a fair deal.”

You barely manage to catch Jungkook and Jimin exchanging meaningful looks behind him.  “Just name it! Food or whatever, I’m at your service,” you pledge eagerly.

The boys grin widely in response. Beside you, Irene coughs lightly, raising her eyebrow ever so slightly.

Your grin freezes in place as you realize just whom you had pledged your service to. Maybe you should have kept your big mouth shut.


	2. Out-of-Bounds Mishaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a second to thank those of you who commented, left kudos, and/or bookmarked this story! Any little thing you do in support is super encouraging! Please enjoy this little update. :D

You leave ten minutes before the library closes, leaving the musty odor of worn and centuries-old books behind you as you exit. Taking a mental break from thinking about spell theory and arithmancy, you enter a meditative-like state while making your way through the quiet halls. Nothing but the quiet echo of your footsteps on cold stone and the subdued crackling of the torches affixed to the walls fills your ears.

Just as the warm veil of drowsiness begins to drape over you, you hear a second pair of footsteps pattering across the transecting hallway. Suddenly alert, you duck into the shadowy edge of the hallway. It wouldn’t do to be caught by Filch now, even if it technically wasn’t curfew time just yet. The surly caretaker had even taken to memorizing all of the prefects’ faces and patrol schedules. No, it definitely wouldn’t do to get caught now right before curfew, on a day that you were off-duty.

Watching warily from the dark, you wait silently as the hasty footsteps approach the intersection. A familiar brown-haired figure strides into view, accompanied by a levitating crate, before disappearing across the hallway.

_Was that Taehyung?_

Narrowing your eyes with suspicion, you quickly draw your wand and quietly murmur the incantation for a modified silencing charm, adeptly casting it at your foot. Concentrating hard, you carefully perform the disillusionment charm you had been laboring over since fifth year had begun. After looking down to scan your body, you note with surprise that you were almost entirely disillusioned. A careful eye would have no trouble spotting you, but combined with muffled footsteps, it was more likely that you would slip by unnoticed. Hopefully, nobody would catch you breaking the no-magic rule in the corridors, but if you could catch Taehyung it would be worth it.

You take off after Taehyung just in time to see him heading down a staircase. Was that crazy kid actually heading toward the Slytherin Dungeons? You pause for a few seconds, shifting nervously. Was catching Taehyung in the act important enough to risk being caught out of bounds past curfew?

After a quick huff, your back straightens with resolve. It was your duty as a prefect to uncover all misconduct, whether on-duty or off-duty. You jog after Taehyung, descending down the dimly lit staircase to find yourself in an empty hallway. You step quickly through the halls, ears perked to catch any sounds made by Taehyung.

After a few minutes of wandering through the abandoned corridors, you begin to lose any hope of catching the closet miscreant. Gritting your teeth with irritation, you begin to turn around to retrace your steps back to the first floor before catching the sound of footsteps. While keeping close to the unlit stone wall, you hurry toward the noise, eager to unravel the boy’s latest prank.

You stop in your tracks just as the figure of Taehyung appears from the end of the corridor. You force your breath to stay steady and quiet as you slowly make your way down the corridor. Taehyung passes by quickly without a single glance in your direction. Mentally sighing with relief, you continue down the hallway, feeling a slight tingling sensation for a split second. Your head whips around to face Taehyung, who is still hurrying down the corridor at the same pace. Your eyes shift thoughtfully before you decide to shrug off the feeling, sensing no change in your body.

After turning the corner, you spot a large door tinged with a deep green color, surrounded by an ornate arch. The arch was intricately designed with the chiseled forms of two snakes facing each other, long bodies draped along its shape. In front of the door was a large burlap sack decorated with a currency symbol.

_….Was this kid serious?_

You struggle to withhold a deep sigh as you walk toward the sack. Honestly, why would anybody ever get the idea that there would genuinely be money inside this suspicious sack? Sometimes you wondered if the golden boy actually had any sense.

Once you are a few meters away from the bag, you deliberate for a moment to consider your options. You could simply vanish the sack now that you knew how to cast the spell. But that would leave you with no evidence for Professor McGonagall to review. You knew from prior experience that while the strict professor held you in a relatively high regard, she would not accept just any accusations of a student without some form of evidence. With a sense of resolution, you cast a silent levitation on the bag.

No sooner had you cast the spell, than it suddenly exploded in a sickening cloud of moss green gas. A strangled cry escaped your throat before you could rein it back. Dungbombs! You should have known that the prankster would have resorted to something so base. Changing your mind about the evidence, you mutter an incantation to vanish the malodorous sack of dung bombs.

You turn on your heel and rush away from the scene, afraid of being caught by a Slytherin prefect on patrol. The corridors had been abandoned as far as you could tell, but it was likely that a prefect would soon stumble upon Taehyung’s prank.

As you turn right into the next corridor, you crash into a person at full force. You shriek with fright and fall onto your bum while the stranger stumbles backward. Your apprehension at having been caught increases when you realize whom you had run into.

“Who is that?” Yoongi asks in disbelief. The dim light of the torches along the halls outlines his frown deeply as he draws his wand.

 _I can’t let him catch me_. With resolve, you quickly duck to the side before he can cast any Human Presence-Revealing charms. You leap to your feet and race off towards the staircase, narrowly avoiding the flare of an incoming Impediment hex. Your heart thunders in your chest as you run up the stairs onto the ground floor. You almost began to curse when you realize you have 6 more staircases left to make it to the Gryffindor Tower. There was absolutely no way you would outrun Yoongi before then.

“Homenum Revelio!” Yoongi shouts from a distance away. Before you can turn into the next corridor, the charm manages to strike your back, immediately dispelling your disillusionment charm. A second later, you are running down the adjacent hallway, hoping that he hadn’t seen your Gryffindor tie or worse, your face.

As you run down the corridor toward the next staircase, a door to your right opens up and before you can evade it, an arm reaches out and pulls you into a cramped supply closet. When you spot the identity of your captor as he hastily shuts the door, your eyes narrow.

“You-“ your words are cut off by a palm pressing against your mouth. Taehyung looks at you with widened eyes, quietly imploring you to remain silent. A few moments later, you hear footsteps pounding past the supply room down the corridor.

After a few tense seconds, you relax as you listen to Yoongi’s receding footsteps heading toward the second floor. Then, you tense up once again when you realize how close Taehyung is to you. One of his hands rests firmly against your sternum while the other clamps your mouth shut. One of his legs is brushing against your own. With the aid of the limited light provided by the torches outside of the room, you can see him staring at you thoughtfully. Your heart quickens once more from the proximity of your bodies, or perhaps maybe it was only the adrenaline from running away from Yoongi.

Yoongi! You had almost been caught by Yoongi! And it was all this kid’s fault!

You bite down on his palm as revenge.

“Ow!” Taehyung gasps quietly, taking a step backward as he nurses his palm. Who said the kid could be so close to you anyways? You cross your arms with a quiet huff. You wouldn’t even be in this situation if it hadn’t been for his delinquency.

“You have a weird way of showing your thanks,” he pouts as he wipes his palm on your arm.

“Hey!” you burst out angrily, jerking away from him.

He sighs and draws his wand, casting the Muffliato charm on the door. “Must you be so loud? You have no sneaking ability at all.”

“What?” you sputter out angrily. “For your information, I managed to catch you setting up that dung bomb trap in the Slytherin dungeons.”

He fans the area in front of his face with his free hand, flashing you a boxy grin. “I can tell. You smell.”

You grit your teeth and step forward to grab his tie and pull him closer. “I’ve got my eye on you, Taehyung. You may have the rest of the school fooled, but I know exactly what you are.”

“And pray tell, what am I, miss [Y/N]?” he asks with an innocent tone, his eyes raking your face with interest.

You scoff and shove him away from you. “A trouble maker. I don’t know how you’re always getting away with everything. Or how you fooled Professor McGonagall into making you a prefect.”

Taehyung responds with a mock expression of hurt as he straightens his tie. “Why [Y/N], it stings me to know that you think so lowly of me.”

You decide to not even reply to that faux sentiment and instead opt for rolling your eyes and pursing your lips.

He tilts his head to one side and pouts. “I thought we were developing a nice little relationship just last week.”

Sighing with exasperation, you return your focus to him. “Taehyung, we are prefects. Our job is to make sure everybody is following the rules. Not to abuse our power and sneak around the castle to play pranks on the student body and the staff.”

“Are you sure? You seem to have a natural aptitude for stealth,” he tuts, scrutinizing you carefully. “I had no idea you were even around until I heard you scream after you foolishly activated that dung bomb.”

“I may have a few tricks up my sleeve,” you huff indignantly. “And how was I supposed to know that the sack had dung bombs in it? I was just going to take it away.”

“That, my dear, was an ingenious combination of transfiguration and an anti-tampering spell,” Taehyung boasts happily, puffing out his chest. Then he pauses to lean towards you and begins to wiggle his eyebrows. “What are these tricks you speak of? Invisibility?”

You lean away from him, eyebrows furrowed. “Even if I had that ability I wouldn’t show you how to achieve it.”

You ignore his pouting face and decide to look through the small window of the supply closet instead. “Can we leave now? I’m sure Yoongi has gone back to his patrolling area by now.”

As you are scanning both sides of the corridors, you hear the rustling of parchment behind you and turn around curiously. Taehyung looks up from the parchment and hastily shoves it into his robe pockets. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” he replies quickly.

“That doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just a map,” he insists while fidgeting in place.

“Do you need a map to get back to the dorm?” you ask with suspicion. This must be another one of his trouble-maker secrets.

“Um, maybe?” he responds with an unconvincing tone.  

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Uh, well I think we can go now,” he replies evasively, grasping your hand. Before you can protest, he opens the closet door and leads you out hastily.

When you reach the staircase for the second floor, you snatch your hand back. “I’ll figure it out,” you promise him with a glance full of determination.

He grins sheepishly while scratching his neck. It was a wonder how the boy even managed to keep his secrets so well. Without a further word, the two of you race up the staircase to make your way back to the Gryffindor Tower.


	3. A Declaration of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments, kudos, and bookmarks, as usual! I just finished this chapter and I was impatient to let you guys read it! It's night time, so I'm sorry, but I did NOT proofread this very well. Lmao, I'll get to it in the morning. Hope you guys enjoy anyway~.

“Ugh, what the heck is that terrible smell?”

Your eyes flutter open weakly in response to the disturbance. Instead of feeling as well-rested as you were used to, you instead feel as though you had pulled an all-nighter whilst subsisting purely on energy drinks. In addition, you could faintly smell the residual scent of dungbombs clinging to your skin.

You jerk up from your bed with realization and quickly lift your arm to sniff it. The smell was unmistakable. Somehow, the extra cleansing charms and shower had not completely washed the smell off of you. How was this even possible?

You yank aside your bed sheets and leap out of your bed. The girls in your dorm notice the sudden movement and stop to stare at you in surprise, mouths hanging open. They begin to exclaim something, but you are deaf to their words as you angrily stomp down the staircase toward the common room.

As you enter the room in a rage, you hardly notice the few people lounging around glance at you with strange looks. Instead you zero in on the three boys huddled together near the entrance of the common room. They look up, instantly noticing your sudden entrance. Taehyung’s eyes widen for a second at the sight of you and he turns to whisper something to Jungkook. The youngest boy smiles and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly before linking his hands behind his back.

Paying little mind to the exchange, you focus on Taehyung with a glare that could kill even a basilisk, stopping to stand in front of the Golden Trio with arms crossed.

“Hi, [Y/N],” Taehyung smiles with his stupid boxy grin. “I like your bunny pajamas.”

“Stop acting dumb,” you growl visciously, stamping your foot. “Reverse this now!”

“It’s a good look for you, though,” Jungkook insists, his eyes widened in an earnest expression.

You turn to glare at him. “I’m not talking about the stupid pajamas. I want you lot to get rid of this stench!”

Taehyung’s eyes widen and he stares at you blankly. Before you can snap at him for being an idiot, he leans forward toward you and sniffs deeply. You grit your teeth, struggling not to lose your patience. That kid was sure determined to test your patience nowadays.

After Taehyung finishes acting like a weirdo, he turns to look at Jimin for some reason. You follow his gaze expectantly. The mild-mannered boy straightens up with surprise at the sudden attention from the three of you.

“Oh! Um, I guess that worked then.” Before you can demand to know what he is talking about, he begins to rifle through his schoolbag. You frown when he takes out a potion vial and holds it out for you to take. After staring at him for a few solid seconds, he decides to speak up again. “Uh, I think you want to take this.”

You remain silent for a few seconds before showing your irritation. “Why.”

He shifts uncomfortably under your scrutinizing gaze while still holding the vial out. “This reverses the stink. I promise.”

You snatch the potion from his outstretched hand and immediately remove the cork to gulp down the potion. You shoot a nasty glare at Taehyung before stomping back up the staircase toward your dormitory.

As the dormitory door slams behind you, you roommates jerk with surprise.

“[Y/N]!” Irene exclaims and runs up to you, blocking your path to the bathroom.

“Yeah, Irene?” you ask wearily. It was already shaping up to be a long day and whatever it was that was putting that flabbergasted expression on Irene’s face was surely going to make your day even better.

“Why do you look like a Malfoy?”

You stare at her in confusion, not quite computing her words. A Malfoy? “What-“

You freeze immediately after your first word. Malfoys...platinum blonde hair. The surprised expressions from your roommates. The weird looks from your housemates in the common room. Taehyung’s surprised expression and hasty whisper to Jungkook immediately after seeing you enter the common room.

You run past Irene without a single extra word and barrel into the bathroom.

Your wretched reflection confirms your fear.

 

“KIM TAEHYUNG!”

* * *

Another minute passes in Transfiguration, marking an additional minute that you haven’t used to turn Taehyung and his idiot friends into slugs. Partly because you didn’t quite have the transfiguration skill. But also because you apparently had the patience of a saint.

Professor McGonagall’s thin-lipped reaction to seeing you with platinum blonde hair marked one of your most embarrassing moments in life, right beside last night’s near-encounter with Min Yoongi. And the common denominator, yet again, was Kim Taehyung.

You couldn’t for the life of you figure out when your hair had changed. It certainly hadn’t been this color while you were trying to wash up after making it back to your dorm. It was then either a delayed effect from the dungbomb or somehow, some way, one of the golden trio pranksters had sneaked into the girl’s dormitory. You hope to Merlin it wasn’t the latter, because it was quite frankly the most terrifying thought ever.

A bell chime signals the end of the class period and you begin to pack your writing supplies back into your schoolbag. As you stand up from your seat, Professor McGonagall strides up to your table.

“Miss [Y/N], may I have a word?” the stern woman asked with clipped politeness.

You smile nervously and reply, “Of course, Professor.”

You stand awkwardly in place as the last of your classmates trickle out of the classroom. Once the pair of you are alone, she casts a spell to close the door. She turns to look at you expectantly.

“Should I be concerned, Ms. [Y/N]?” she asks, her eyes flitting to the pale blonde locks framing your face.

You consider ratting Taehyung and his friends out for a moment when a strange sensation washes over you, causing you to abandon that train of thought. “No Professor, I just… picked up the wrong hair dye potion,” you reply, smiling weakly.

The older woman remains silent for a moment, evaluating your response. “Alright then, I suppose. Please alert Mr. Kim that the Head Boy has called for a prefect meeting after dinner. That is all.”

You nod in response. “Thank you, Professor.”  

After watching the woman nod once in dismissal, you turn to leave the classroom. As you walk out of the classroom, your legs feel weak, as if they had turned into fresh putty.

_Why in the world did I lie so readily? What was that feeling that washed over me? Magic?_

You suddenly ball up your fists in realization. _On top of everything else, those little miscreants have casted a compulsion charm on me!_

This day couldn’t get any worse.

 

* * *

_It is worse._

You had barely been able to catch Taehyung long enough to demand a reversal of all of his prank’s effects on you, let alone tell him about the prefect meeting all day. It seemed that he was determined to avoid you all day. In the end, you had angrily charmed a piece of parchment to fold into a paper airplane and go flying toward Taehyung as he hurriedly left the Great Hall with his idiot minions.

You had written him a very straightforward note: “Prefect meeting after dinner. AND REVERSE ALL OF THIS CRAP ON ME OR I WILL HEX YOU EVERY SINGLE TIME I SEE YOU.”

Now you were sitting in the classroom among the rest of the prefects and the Head Girl, struggling not to squirm under the strange looks from the rest of the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. The breezy idiot had even dared to claim the spot next to you and continued to act as if nothing was amiss.

It was not helping that one of the Slytherin prefects from your year, Archimedes Malfoy, had been staring at you with a strange expression ever since you had entered the room. Finally, after minutes of deliberation he spoke up, “We’re not related. Right?”

The other prefects in the room stare at him in disbelief.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that come out of one of my housemates’ mouths,” a lazy drawl cut in, signaling the arrival of Min Yoongi. You bite the inside of your lip and hold your breath with nervous anticipation as he walks past you to take a seat in a chair at the front of the classroom.

Malfoy shifts in his seat and tousles his hair sheepishly without a word.

“Well then. I guess you all are wondering why I summoned you for a meeting,” Yoongi begins, scanning everyone’s face closely. His pointed gaze seems to linger on you for a second longer than it had on everyone else. “Last night we had a wannabe prankster breaking curfew. And they ran away from the Slytherin dungeons. So it must have been somebody from another house.”

“What did they do?” Jung Hoseok, a sixth year Hufflepuff prefect, asks with concern etched on his face.

Yoongi sighs and crosses his arms. “I’m not sure. All I know is that I bumped into a disillusioned person who stunk like dungbombs. They were still wearing their school robes, so I don’t even know their gender. And it seemed like they had dark hair, but I didn’t get to see them for long enough. I was more focused on catching them than with figuring out who they were.”

“Well if they knew the disillusionment charm, then they were probably an upper year student. Sixth year, at least,“ a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect, Kim Namjoon, contributes thoughtfully as he leans forward in his seat, resting his chin on his hand.

You inwardly sigh at the Ravenclaw’s words. Though he didn’t know it, Namjoon’s logic was actually helping you out.

“I thought the Disillusionment Charm was a N.E.W.T.-level spell,” seventh year Hufflepuff prefect, Kim Seokjin, asks with a glance at Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon shrugs indifferently. “Nobody said you couldn’t start early.”

 _Typical Ravenclaw response._ You struggle not to smile.

“Well, either way, I wanted to know if any of you managed to catch any students out of bounds last night,” Yoongi tapped his foot expectantly. His smoudering eyes were once again roving through the rows of prefects seated in the classroom.

“Ravenclaw definitely had no students out of bounds last night,” Head Girl Amber Liu responds confidently.

“Nor Hufflepuff,” Seokjin waves his hand gracefully in dismissal.

You turn to look at the composed Kim Taehyung beside you, still unable to speak your mind with the compulsion charm working against your own sense of morality. “Gryffindor was quiet as a mouse last night,” he smiles innocently.

The Head Boy narrows his eyes, his expression resembling that of a chess player contemplating their next move. “I suggest you all keep an eye out for troublemakers then. They are clearly becoming crafty.”

He stands up and ambles out of the classroom after one last thoughtful glance in a direction that was much too close to yours for comfort.

When you see his figure disappear past the doorway, you quietly release a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. Then you tense up once more and pointedly glare at Taehyung. He shoots you a brief wink and smiles guiltlessly as he stands up from his seat, shuffling quickly past the rows of desks to leave the classroom before you can confront him.

You privately fume in your seat as the rest of the prefects are leaving the classroom at their own leisure.

_If the ‘Golden Boy’ wants war, then a war he shall have._


	4. A Taste of Their Own Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos y'all! I appreciate the interest. Sorry for the wait, I've been rather swamped with responsibilities, but the semester will be ending soon and I'll have more time to sit down and write. For now, please enjoy what I did manage to complete. This was a blast to write, and I don't yet see a stopping point for the fun!

To your utmost relief, the dreadful platinum-blonde hair was gone by the time you had woken up the next morning. You had stood before the mirror, gratefully running your fingers through your perfectly normal-colored locks of hair as the girls in your dorm passed by, offering you sympathetic looks.

One sympathetic look you were unwilling to even acknowledge was that of Taehyung’s, who had not stopped staring at you throughout the day and during every class you shared together. And there were a lot of those.

His attention was so excessive that even a few of the professors had noticed.

“Taehyung,” Professor Vector calls out during Arithmancy lecture, waving her wand so that a few sparks crackle from the tip. “Is there something interesting over in that direction of the classroom that you’d like to share with the rest of the class?”

Taehyung jumps back in his seat a few inches and looks at the irritated professor with widened eyes before shaking his head fervently. You roll your eyes at his cartoonish antics and proceed to ignore him as he tries to burn holes into your face periodically throughout the rest of the class period.

As soon as your class is dismissed, you jump from your seat with your materials in hand and weave through the tables hastily in order to put distance between you and the miscreant. As soon as you are out of the classroom, you take advantage of the horde of students walking down the hall and skillfully blend into crowd as you hear Taehyung calling your name.

It is with great relief that you manage to reach the library without being caught by him. With a quick nod to Madam Pince, you rush toward the labyrinth of books and hurry to the farthest part of the library. Finding an empty desk, you drop your materials on your desk and rifle through your bag, retrieving a book you had specifically searched for the night before after the prefect meeting had concluded.

 _“Unique Charms and Spells”_  was lying before you, a treasure trove of knowledge that would help you on your newest mission to pay Taehyung and his gang back in full. After casting a furtive glance around the library, you retrieve a blank piece of parchment and quickly cast a disguising charm on it. If anyone were to look over your shoulder and attempt to read your battle plans, they would only see lines upon lines of arithmancy problems.

Flipping through the book and scribbling fervently, it had not taken long for you to amass a sizable amount of ideas for pranks. As you are busy fleshing out a particular idea, you hear a voice behind your right shoulder, making your blood freeze cold.

“How in the world is that charms book helping you figure out those arithmancy problems?”

Your head snaps backward to the source of the voice. Taehyung stands with his arms crossed and his head tilted to an almost comical degree as he stares at your charmed parchment. He leans forward, biting his lip as he scans the parchment, then looks at the charms book with bemusement.

You surreptitiously place an arm over the charms book and break the awkward silence with a burning question of your own. “Taehyung! How did you sneak up on me like that?!”

His eyes flit over to your own. “You were so absorbed in your work that I don’t think you would have even noticed if I had started strip dancing in front of your table.”

The succeeding thought makes you blush heavily. “E-ew! Please don’t even joke about that!”

“What, why?” Taehyung asks, faking an expression of shock. “My mother told me I was very handsome. Was she lying to me?”

You stare at him blankly before sighing and shutting your book, shuffling your charmed parchment over it before he can see its cover. “That’s just gross, Taehyung.”

“What’s gross, [Y/N]?” Taehyung asks innocently. “Is your mind dwelling in the gutter?”

You scoff indignantly, and stand abruptly from your seat. “I’m going back to my dorm.”

As you begin to walk away from the irritating boy, you hear his footsteps patter behind you. “Wait up, [Y/N]!”

“Taehyung, please. You’re going to get us banned from the library!” you hiss at him quietly. As the pair of you pass by Madam Pince, you see her eyes follow Taehyung with suspicion. Sometimes you wondered if she was the only other person in the castle who had enough sense to recognize the troublemaker within him.

“[Y/N], listen, about yesterday – “

“Forget it,” you interrupt him, waving your hand in the air dismissively. “It’s always been my dream to be a rich Malfoy for a day,” you drawl sarcastically.

“I was only trying to – “

“You could have had Jimin give me the antidote to that, too. But why bother? Why not let me embarrass myself in front of Yoongi and all of the other prefects in the castle?” you continue, ignoring the strange look that passes over his face after hearing the second half of your statement.

“Your – “ he pauses, looking hesitant for a second. “Your hair is very distinctive. I thought maybe it would help to throw anybody off your scent if you looked different. The prank only worked on you, anyway. So nobody would have connected you to it.”

You abruptly stop in your tracks. “Seriously? You think  _that_  was a valid solution?” you growl, feeling incredulous at his train of logic. “Don’t you think suddenly having platinum blonde hair is more suspicious?”

Before he can do any more than open his mouth to respond, you cut in once more. “Do you really think Yoongi would have thought for a second that I was responsible for that mess? I think he has more faith in me than you do.”

He stares at you as if he’s been slapped in the face. His reaction puzzles you, but you decide you’ve had enough of the strange troublemaker and turn on your heels, heading toward the Gryffindor common room. Taehyung doesn’t follow you.

 

* * *

 

On Saturday morning, you wake up in response to a strange sensation. You blink in the darkness in confusion, wondering what had caused you to wake up while it was still dark outside. You are not left wondering for long when you feel a cool, soft sensation slithering up your bare thigh.

Screaming in horror, you throw the covers off of yourself and jump to your feet. The object that had been sliding on your leg falls to the ground as you withdraw your wand from your pillowcase. You quickly cast lumos, revealing an average green ribbon on the ground. You take a few seconds to calm down, breathing deeply as the sense of danger passes, before leaning down to grab the ribbon.

As you stare at the bland-looking ribbon, clenching it in your hands angrily, a voice interrupts.

“[Y/N], what the heck is going on?” Irene asks with a confused look as she brushes her hair in front of a vanity. “I know you put a soundproof ward on your bed, but I could see you screaming. Everything okay?”

Your hand trembles as you stretch it outward to show her the green ribbon. “Taehyung. He put a transfigured snake in my bed.”

Irene looks at the ribbon with an eyebrow raised. “Umm. Surely you know that boys can’t come into the girls’ dorms.”

You grit your teeth with frustration. “Of course,” you hiss. “But I know he did this. And I am going to pay him back.  _And_  I know for a fact the boys’ dorms aren’t warded against girls.”

“[Y/N] – “ you ignore Irene’s worried pleas and stomp out of the dorm, heading down the stairs toward the common room.

A few Gryffindor Quidditch players, including Jimin and Jungkook, are filing out of the common room together, laughing raucously as they head towards the portrait hole, not noticing your sudden entrance.

“Taehyung needs to learn to wake up on time, man,” Jungkook complains, the gruff sleepiness tainting his usually melodic voice.

“He stayed up all night working on that project of his, what did you expect?” Jimin replies in his smooth tenor.

“Well at least it gives me an excuse to prank him into waking up. Who knew ink transfiguration could have so many uses?” Jungkook elbows Jimin as they laugh hysterically while slipping past the portrait hole.

 _Project, huh?_  It didn’t take a wild guess for you to figure out what that meant. You bit your bottom lip angrily as you rushed into the boy’ dormitory tower on the opposite side of the common room.

You pass by a sleepy boy who does a confused double take upon seeing you. Without listening to his bemused outrage, you hurry past him to reach the fifth year dormitory. Without a second thought, you burst into the dorm belonging to Taehyung and Jimin, as well as two other male students.

Darnell Thomas jumps back with a start, almost dropping his school robe on the floor as you stomp into the room.

“Where is Kim?” you demand, an angry edge creeping into your voice.

Sam Finnigan wolf-whistles from his four-poster bed as he throws a ball into the air while lying down, his tie haphazardly slung over his neck. “If you’re looking for a Kim, then I think you’re searching in the wrong dorm, sweetheart.”

“I’m not playing,” you hiss angrily, drawing your wand on him. “Tell me or you’ll be vomiting slugs for a week.”

He misses his catch out of shock. “Alright, alright. He’s in the loo, geez. Chill.”

You throw an icy glare his way before rushing to the bathroom door and bursting in with no precedent.

“Taehyu – “ the beginning of your angry rant catches in your throat as your eyes lock onto Taehyung’s dripping wet form, clad only in a maroon towel. The foggy mist in the bathroom circulates around the room, reflecting the lighting of the bathroom in a way that illuminates his form even more predominately. His abdomen and arms are well-defined from years of Quidditch training.

He turns to look at you, his hand clasped on a towel that he uses to dry his wet hair. You watch in surprise as his biceps ripple while he musses his hair with the towel. As soon as his eyes catch sight of you, he drops the towel in surprise. “[Y/N]! What are you doing here?” he asks with wide eyes.

“I – I…” your voice trails off as you are slammed with the realization of your impulsive actions. The only thing you can manage to do is stand there with your eyes frozen on his damp form as your face grows unbearably hot with mortification.

The pair of you are locked into a stunned silence for a few seconds, before his face relaxes and he steps forward, shortening the distance between you. You take a step back immediately out of fear, but before you can turn away and rush out of the room in shame, his voice arrests you on the spot.

“Any reason why you rushed to join me in the bathroom wearing those clothes?”

Your mortification is amplified as you look down, realizing you are wearing nothing but a flimsy tank top and a scandalous pair of boy shorts. A quick glance in the mirror showed that your hair was tousled in a messy manner.

He smirks sheepishly, his eyes raking over your prone figure. “Well, I guess you just couldn’t wait long enough to see my handsome face today, huh?”

Your face grows red as the feeling of embarrassment is replaced by anger as he reminds you of your reason for storming into the boys’ dormitory in the first place. You step forward angrily until you are only a couple of feet in front of him. “What is the meaning of this?” you hiss angrily, shoving the long, green ribbon into his bare chest.

Taehyung curls an arm to grasp the ribbon and lifts it up to examine it closely. “It’s a pretty ribbon. You should wear it,” he smiles innocently, before holding it back toward you for you to take.

You sputter indignantly at the blatant dismissal and condescendence. “This. Ribbon. Is. Not. Mine.”

He stares at you with confusion. “Did you think it was mine?” Without waiting for a response he wraps the ribbon around his head and turns to look at the mirror. “Hmm, I’m not sure green is my color. You can have it,” he smiles before removing the ribbon from his head and holding it out for you.

Rage fills your every pore as you smack the ribbon out of his hand. “Fine, Taehyung. Fine,” you grit your teeth, forcing your tone to remain steady. “If that’s what you want, then that’s what you’ll get.”

“What do I – “

His question is interrupted and muffled by the sound of the bathroom door slamming as you rush out.

As you exit the humid room, you are met with the sight of a winking Sam Finnigan. You growl at the gesture and fire a bowel-loosening hex at the boy, not bothering to try again after he barely manages to evade the attack. Instead, you hurry out of the dorm, barely able to contain your humiliation as you stomp down the stairs, eager to put as much distance between you and Taehyung as you possibly can.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Joy asks you once again as she and Irene gather their belongings from the table.

You glance around the Great Hall making sure you can still see Taehyung and his small group of friends. “Yeah, I’m sure. I need to get something done today. Don’t worry about me, guys,” you assure them quietly.

Irene casts a meaningful glance your way. “Alright, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Joy smacks Irene’s back lightly, and bites back teasingly, “What  _wouldn’t_  you do?”

Smacking lightly back at her, Irene grins, “Hey, hush! I have a reputation to maintain. See you around, [Y]N!”

You wave goodbye to the pair of girls with amusement as they leave before taking your goblet of pumpkin juice and sipping it slowly as you glance surreptitiously at the trio of troublemakers further down the table. You scoff into your potatoes as you watch Jungkook attempting to fling his food at Jimin with a spoon. Not even at the dining table could they act like dignified human beings for ten seconds.

You put up with their unrestrained behavior for the following fifteen minutes, eating slowly enough to have an excuse to remain at the table. Finally, when you were beginning to think that they were never going to leave, they begin to gather their bags and stand from their chairs.

You slow down to a stop as you watch them walk toward the grand doors of the Great Hall. You stand slowly, gathering your belongings as quickly as you can without raising attention. Then, you shuffle out of the Hall just in time to see them turn around the corner toward the castle entrance closest to Hogsmeade. You glance around the empty corridor before casting a muffliato spell on your shoes and a disillusionment charm on yourself. You hurry after them, keeping a safe distance from them as you follow them out of the castle and into the small wizarding village of Hogsmeade.

Grudgingly, you trail behind them as they travel through Hogsmeade, taking their sweet time in the Quidditch supply shop and Honeydukes Sweet Shop. After a particularly long visit at Zonko’s Joke Shop, they finally head toward the The Three Broomsticks.

You duck into an alley, canceling your muffliato and disillusionment spells. Then, you reach into your bag in order to retrieve a bland wig that differs greatly in style and color from your own hair. As you arrange the wig on your head properly, you smile as you consider the benefits of adopting some muggle ideas. Some wizards were just too quick to dismiss the ingenuity and simplicity of certain muggle inventions. With a small amount of effort, you manage to transfigure your school outfit to look like undistinguishable wizarding clothes.

With a quick scan to make sure that everything looks in order, you take a deep breath of anticipation and soften your expression into a neutral one. It wouldn’t do to be noticed because you stand out.

A soft bell chimes as you walk into the inn. You scan the room quickly, looking for the Golden trio. Finally, you manage to spot them sitting in a table near the middle of the tavern. With a small grin, you walk toward a booth situated at the edge of the tavern that manages to keep them in perfect line of sight.

You have barely just enough time to take notice of the pastries sitting on each other boys’ plates when Madam Rosmerta walks up to their table, levitating three goblets. “Three butterbears, my dears.”

The boys chime their thanks as the butterbeers are set onto their table in front of them. Madam Rosmerta smiles and leaves their table to walk to yours.

“Welcome, dear. What shall I get for you?” she greets you amicably as she summons a quill and notepad from her apron.

You smile and respond. “Three butterbeers. And one pumpkin muffin, and two chocolate trifles.”

“Ah, expecting some more friends?” she asks kindly.

You consider saying you’re just especially hungry today, but ultimately decide against it.  “Yes ma’am. Although, we may dine out.”

After a hum of confirmation, Madam Rosmerta leaves. You return to watching the trio as they chat and eat their pastries, silently willing them to not eat too quickly. It wouldn’t do it they failed to give you the chance to pay them back.

A few minutes pass and Madam Rosmerta returns with your food levitating in the air in front of her. “Here is your food, deary. And some boxes in case you decide to eat elsewhere.”

You pay her in full, leaving a small tip for her after she conjures a set of boxes for you. As soon as she leaves, you get to work on imitating the present look of the trio’s pastries. You silently break apart the muffin and the two chocolate trifles, leaving only portions of food identical to each plate on the boys’ table. Slipping a marked vial from your bag, you retrieve a small plastic bag full of three strands of hair. After dropping all of the strands into the vial, you pour a few drops of potion into each pastry. Then, you draw your wand and quietly cast a switching charm on each plate, focusing on the destination for each with great intensity. Minute differences appear on the pastries on your table, proving with very minor subtlety that the switching charm had worked.

Accepting this as encouragement, you pour small amounts of butterbeer from all three goblets into an empty conjured goblet. Then, you withdraw another specifically marked vial of blue potion and pour a few milliliters into each goblet. The resulting solution flashed blue, before returning to the rich caramel brown of a normal, untainted butterbeer.

After watching to make sure that all of the boys had taken a bite from their pastries, you proceed to perform the switching spell on all three of the goblets, replacing them with those that are on the boys’ tables. Once again, subtle differences in volume of each switched goblet alert you to your success.

With a pleased grin, you sit back and watch the boys as they drink from their goblets. As planned, none of them blink an eye, even as their skin and hair begin to turn blue. You snigger into your hand as they cluelessly continue to chat away, the effects of the mild, personalized Notice-Me-Not potion mixed into their pastries not allowing them to take notice of each other’s drastic change in appearance.

Jimin wasn’t the only one with more than just a mere passing talent in potion-making. With the addition of this specialized mixture, you were certain it would be much too late for Jimin to brew a counter-acting potion before a majority of the school managed to see the trio in all of their Smurf-like glory. All it had really taken was a special recipe in a potions book found in the library and three simple summoning spells during breakfast.

Your grin spreads even more widely as you watched them gather their belongings before standing up from the table. You stash the vials into your bag carefully, removing your wig and the transfigurations on your outfit before standing up as well. You fight to withdraw your smug grin as you watch the other customers in the tavern do a double-take as the boys pass by their tables. Soon, most of the tables are chuckling and whispering to each other in amusement. The boys, none the wiser about their present situation, ignore the roused crowd as they shuffle out of the tavern.

You follow after them at a careful distance, taking great pleasure in the astonished remarks by the crowds of students and adults in the streets of Hogsmeade. Finally, as they approach they approach the Hogwarts gates, oblivious to the giggling students, somebody finally steps in front of them.

“Messrs. Kim, Park, and Jeon,” Professor McGonagall begins with a stern look. “Would you mind explaining the meaning of this?”

A small crowd of returning students begin to gather around the scene as the three boys stare dumbly at her in silence. You step in among them to have the privilege of viewing the unfolding events up close. “Sorry professor,” Taehyung begins after glancing at the other two boys. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean.”

The strict professor crosses her arms, casting them a look of disappointment. “Your appearances. Surely you do not expect me to believe that you have no idea what I am referring to.”

All three of the boys look downward to examine their clothing. After a few moments, Taehyung gasps in realization. Your eyebrow raises in question as you doubt the potency of your Notice-Me-Not potion for the few seconds it takes Taehyung to reach up and fix his Gryffindor tie in its proper place. You roll your eyes, feeling a small sense of relief that your potion had not failed. Jungkook and Jimin widen their eyes with realization and fix their ties as well. The three boys meet Professor McGonagall’s pointed stare with pleased expressions, foolishly believing they had solved the issue.

“You boys cannot possibly be serious,” the professor stated with a hint of incredulity in her voice

“Sorry professor?” Taehyung asked in confusion. “Wasn’t it the tie you were referring to?”

Professor McGonagall’s lips set into a thin line. “I am very disappointed in you three. I never expected such disrespect from you. Five points from Gryffindor. Each.”

She turned on her heel and stalked toward the entrance of the castle. The Tarnished trio stared at each other with a loss for words.

“What just happened?” Jimin murmured, looking horrified about the apparently pointless loss of points.

“Blimey, that was cold, mate,” Sam Finnigan stepped forward, clapping Taehyung’s shoulder with an amused chuckle. “She isn’t gonna forget that for a good while. Was a good chuckle though. ”

“Huh?” Taehyung stared blankly at the Irish boy as he shook his head with mirth and walked toward the castle with his group of friends.

The rest of the student body that had gathered around to watch the scene began to file toward the castle as well, laughing and giggling while continuously looking back to watch the Gryffindor trio. You hazard a look back as well as you laugh at their bemusement. It felt good to be on the giving end rather than the receiving end of a prank for once. You had definitely granted them an honor that they had clearly not had enough of, despite their affinity for pranking.

Before you turn your head back to face the castle, Taehyung catches your glance with a look that conveys a desire for help. You cover your mouth to hold back another round of laughter as you face forwards and walk among the other students.

Revenge was definitely sweet.

 

* * *

 

Approximately four hours later, the three boys are sitting in the common room, having grown used to the inexplicably sudden surge in popularity for the day. They are seated at a table together – Taehyung and Jimin are playing a round of wizarding chess while Jungkook busied himself with the task of tinkering with a few of the magical joke items he had picked up from Zonko’s Joke Shop.

After Jimin completes his move, he sits back and silently watches as Taehyung examine the board closely, contemplating his move carefully. A sudden change captures his attention, causing him to stand abruptly from his seat.

“Taehyung! You’re blue!”

Taehyung and Jungkook look up at the sudden exclamation, eyes meeting Jimin’s alerted ones. Both sets of eyes widen in response. “You’re blue!” they exclaim together.

“What?!” Jimin shouts in response, looking down with panic. “Why am I blue?!” He looks at Jungkook’s frozen form on the other end of the table. “Why are you blue too, Jungkook?!”

“Am I really?” Jungkook asks with a raised eyebrow before looking at his hands. “Huh. Cool. Well, that explains McGonagall.”

The other two boys stare at the younger boy in disbelief as he returns to tinkering with his items without a further word.

Taehyung turns to stare at Jimin, who is looking down his trousers with a growing expression of horror.

“Mates, I think we’ve been had.”


	5. Caught Pink-Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, guys! It's been a terribly long semester, what with MCAT and med school apps, but I managed to finish all of that without crashing and burning (too hard). I got a little lazy after I finished, but I finally sat my ass down to write, and it actually came pretty easily without all that extra baggage. So hopefully, I'll be able to update more frequently during this summer. Anyway, thank you for reading and leaving comments, they are highly encouraging!

“Lads, a grave injustice has been committed against our persons,” Taehyung announces dramatically, holding up his blue arms for pronounced effect. “We must find this mysterious perpetrator and pay him back in full.”

“Her, you mean,” states Jungkook nonchalantly from his work station in the unused classroom they were occupying as their base of operations.

Taehyung raises an eyebrow. He knew of no female pranksters currently residing within Hogwarts. “Her?”

“Well yeah. Obviously it was [Y/N],” Jungkook replies bluntly. He resumes tinkering with his Zonko’s stash by waving his wand over a nose-biting teacup, which despite not having any distinctive features other than its teeth, appears to become irritated with Jungkook. As he moves his wand away from the straining reach of the teeth, he asks, “Hey Tae, how do you suppose this teacup works? Proximity? Pressure charms?”

Taehyung ignores Jungkook’s change of topic in favor of his previous comment. “What do you mean it was [Y/N]? She’s a huge stickler for rules.”

“I mean, it makes sense, doesn’t it?” Jimin pitches in as he stirs his cauldron containing the potion that would revert their skin color back to normal. “She has been heavily involved in our pranks against her will lately.”

Taehyung pauses to think, absentmindedly watching his shorter best friend stir the goopy grey potion. While you had been a victim of three of their pranks, though one purely by accident, he had not seen you around Hogsmeade until after their confrontation with McGonagall. Considering that the reactions to their color-change had occurred after their visit at The Three Broomsticks, he deduced that somebody must have slipped them a potion or shot their spells at them at that moment.

“She would have had to have been nearby while we were eating at The Three Broomsticks in order to have carried out her prank,” he muses carefully. “But I would have remembered seeing her around.”

He did not miss Jimin shooting a sly smirk over his cauldron toward Jungkook, who raises his eyebrow at Taehyung. “You would have, wouldn’t you?”

Taehyung’s arms cross tightly as his cheeks tinge slightly with red. “Well, she’s always looking out for opportunities to prove that I’m not the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. Just look at what happened with the dung bombs meant for the Slytherins.”

“She’s got it bad, too,” Jungkook smirks in response.

Taehyung bites his lip and furrows his eyebrow. “I think you’re being ridiculous.”

You and him? Taehyung is certain you only gave him the time of day because you were fellow prefects and he happens to have a talent for transfiguration.

“And done! We can finally say goodbye to our offensive coloring,” Jimin interrupts, wiping the condensation off of his forehead with the back of his hand. He quickly pours the potion into separate vials, which he hands to his two friends.

After Taehyung downs his potion, he observes the blue pigment being replaced with his normal skin pigment. He looks up to see his friends looking as un-Smurf-like as possible. Well… Jimin was still short.

“So either we are pranking her back or bringing her into our inner circle,” Jungkook stated slyly, flicking his wand to summon his Zonko’s products into his bag. “I say we mess with her first.”

Jimin giggled into the back of his hand. “Did you see her face after she realized you had charmed her hair platinum blonde? She was so ready to murder Taehyung.”

“As if I’d give away my dorm trespassing abilities to either of you lot,” the younger boy snickers. He ducks too late to avoid a backhanded smack against the back of his head from Taehyung.

“I had to avoid her because of you! She was threatening to hex me all day with those hell-freezing eyes!”

Jungkook rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “We all have to make sacrifices, hyung.”

Before Taehyung can smack the boy again, Jimin cuts in, “I think this idiot has a point, though.” – “Hey!” – “If she can prove she has what it takes to be a Rogue, then we may have some use for her. She certainly seems to have the ingenuity.”

Taehyung frowns. “Are you still on about [Y/N] being the culprit?”

“Just keep an eye on her, Tae.”

 

* * *

 

You stifle a yawn, crumbling the piece of toast in your hand. You place a piece in your mouth before surreptitiously glancing toward the other side of the Gryffindor table where the Golden Trio is seated.

“Chug, chug, chug!” chant Finnigan and Thomas, alongside the third and first years, Bill and Charlie Weasley. You can’t help but roll your eyes as you watch the three boys holding cauldrons to their lips as they gulp down pumpkin juice.

You shudder in revulsion after seeing a dribble of orange liquid drip from Jungkook’s mouth and turn back to face Irene and Joy. “Why are they so disgusting? Why would they drink out of a potions cauldron?”

Shaking your head in frustration, you stuff a piece of toast into your mouth and chew angrily at the thought of your fellow prefect’s lack of decorum. Irene elbows your side, ducking her face against your ear to whisper excitedly, “Boys will be boys, but Snape will be Snape.”

Your eyes widen as you swallow your toast and turn to face the Hogwarts staff table. The Hogwarts Potions Master, Professor Snape, thunders down the Great Hall, his billowing cloak trailing behind him like the robes of a dementor. His pale, sallow face is twisted into a sneer as his eyes are pinned to the Golden Trio chugging the contents of their cauldrons. Following closely behind him, a stony faced Minerva McGonagall quickly approaches their table.

“Messrs. Kim, Park, and Jeon! What is the meaning of this ridiculous and improper display?” she shouts before Professor Snape can speak. Your lips twist into a smirk as you realize that the perfect Golden Boy Taehyung was about to be eaten alive by the two scariest professors in the castle.

“Sorry, Professor,” Taehyung ducks his head deferentially after placing his cauldron on the table. He takes out his wand and waves it over the cauldron. “This is just a goblet transfigured to look like a cauldron.”

“Ten points from Gryffindor for your back-talk, Kim,” Professor Snape cuts in with a nasty sneer on his face.

Professor McGonagall waves her wand over the remaining two cauldrons on the table, silently returning them back to goblets. She purses her lips, her stony expression softening minutely. “In the future, I expect better conduct from you boys. Especially you, prefect Kim.”

“Of course. I apologize, Professor,” Taehyung ducks his head once more in apology. His other two goons duck their heads as well, mumbling apologies.

As the professors head back to the staff table, you catch the boys shooting each other smug looks. Your eyebrows furrow in confusion. Why would they be smug about being embarrassed in front of the entire Great Hall? You roll your eyes and reach toward your goblet. Surely you would never understand the way their immature brains worked.

After a refreshing sip of apple juice (definitely not pumpkin juice, thank you very much), you lick your lips and lift a spoonful of porridge from your bowl. After eating a few spoonfuls, you hear a gasp from across the table. Your spoon pauses during its ascent toward your mouth as you raise your eyebrow at Joy, who says nothing else, instead covering her mouth in silent surprise.

“Oh Merlin!” Irene exclaims beside you. She digs into her book bag and retrieves a small compact, which she opens and shoves into your face.

Your mouth drops along with your spoon, which splashes the porridge from your bowl into your lap. However, you cannot seem to find it in yourself to care at the moment, instead focusing on your image in the mirror.

“Why the hell am I pink?!”

 

* * *

 

Once you see the Gryffindor boys attempting to sneak away from the Great Hall, you thunder into the hallways after them.

“Halt! Detentions to all three of you morons!” you shriek indignantly. “And you are changing me back this very minute!”

The three Gryffindors stop and turn to face you, giving you looks with varying degrees of innocence.

Taehyung is the first to break the silence, stepping forward, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, but as a fellow prefect, you cannot give me a detention.”

You grit your teeth and growl. “Fine. Jimin and Jungkook get double detention in your place.”

A chorus of indignant “Hey!”s protest your decision. You cross your arms and lift your chin smugly.

Jungkook then steps forward aggressively. “Prove it was us.”

You scoff, “Excuse me? As if there’s any doubt?”

Taehyung pats Jungkook back and faces you with an innocent expression on his face. “You know, I’m beginning to think you have something against the three of us, [Y/N].”

Snorting in disbelief, you grip your arms harder. “Just because the rest of the school hasn’t caught on to your little ‘Rogue’ group doesn’t mean I haven’t. I know your little resident Potions master has the capability to make this potion,” you bark, glaring at Jimin.

Instead of putting on a meek or sheepish demeanor, the slight boy raised an eyebrow with a calculating look. “So it was a potion.”

Your eyes widen a fraction before you grit your teeth, feeling affronted. “Was it not a potion that you slipped into my breakfast? Did you not make a scene in the Great Hall in order to perform a switching spell on my goblet?”

There was a moment of silence until twin smirks appeared on Jungkook and Jimin’s faces. Taehyung eyes you thoughtfully. You step back, eyeing them warily. “What the hell is wrong with you three?”

“Blimey, a switching spell,” Taehyung cocks his head, staring at you with an expression of wonder.

You grimace at his admiring expression, suddenly feeling the stuffy atmosphere of the castle. “That’s what I said. Need I repeat myself?”

“That’s as good as a confession in our eyes, ya know?” Jungkook flashes you a shit-eating grin.

You begin to sweat profusely, vaguely feeling as though you had somehow invited a trio of vampires into your home. “T-ten points from Gryffindor,” you stutter with significantly less vitriol.

The sound of swishing liquid captures your attention, bringing your eyes to a vial in Jimin’s hands. “Need an antidote, [Y/N]? Just made it last night.”


End file.
